1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable scales, and in particular to a portable fishing scale and improvements thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
There are different types of scales for weighing articles, such as for weighing fish. These scales may be portable so that fish may be weighed immediately or soon after they are caught, while still on site, for example, on a boat or pier.
A scale from BASS PRO SHOPS, of Springfield Miss., is an example of a portable fishing scale for weighing fish. This fishing scale includes a body having a dial gauge for displaying the measured weight, a handle for a user to hold while carrying the scale or weighing an object with the scale, and a hook for holding a fish while weighing. This fishing scale includes a built-in measuring tape for measuring the dimensions of a fish. This scale may be used to weigh the fish, and then the fish may be released.
Also known in the scale art are fishing scales having digital displays. Digital scales have many features, including a precise display which is easy to read. An example of a fishing scale with a digital display is the NORMARK(copyright) Weigh-In Scale from The Rapala Normark Group of Minnesota. The NORMARK fishing scale includes a body, a handle for carrying or weighing an object with the scale, a hook for holding a fish while weighing, and a digital display that displays the measured weight. This fishing scale includes a tare weight feature and comes in three different model sizes to weigh objects in different weight ranges, and is available in a model with readings in pounds or in a model with readings in kilograms.
Another example of a digital display fishing scale is the STREN(copyright) 50-lb Digital Scale, available from BASS PRO SHOPS, of Springfield Miss. This fishing scale includes a digital display, memory to record the weights measured, and a stabilizing feature to provide accurate measurements even on rough waters. The scale operates on a 9V battery.
The prior art also includes the BERKELY(copyright) 20-lb. Digital Fish Scale, available from BASS PRO SHOPS, of Springfield Miss. This fishing scale has a large digital display for easy reading and is accurate for weighing articles up to 20 pounds. This fishing scale is sealed to be water-resistant, and includes an automatic shut off feature and a permanent lithium battery. Another example of a digital fishing scale is the BERKELY(copyright) 50-lb. Digital Fish Scale, available from BASS PRO SHOPS, of Springfield Miss. This fishing scale has a handle, a gripping edge, a digital display, and a hook for holding the article being weighed. This scale includes strain gauge weighing technology. The unit is sealed to be waterproof, has a stationary hook, and includes a lithium battery.
A disadvantage of the prior art is the absence of a digital scale including a display that can be converted between different units, such as kilograms and pounds, of weight measure.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is the absence of a digital scale that includes elements that perform different and additional functions, such as measuring water temperature and determining direction. Since, while fishing, space and weight are at a premium, a scale that performs many functions will save space and weight. Also absent from the prior art is a scale that includes a temperature probe to measure the temperature of the water. Also absent from the prior art is a scale that includes a built-in compass. The prior art also does not include a scale having a handle that is adjustable and retractable. An adjustable and retractable handle is easy and convenient to use since the handle on the scale may be adjusted to the size of the user""s hand, or to the user""s comfort.
Also absent from the prior art is a scale that is easy to use in the dark or in low light conditions. The prior art does not include a scale constructed of material that glows in the dark.
The present invention is directed to a fishing scale which overcomes the problems existing in the prior art discussed above.
An object of the invention is to provide a scale that is compact, inexpensive and easy to use, yet capable of providing accurate and reliable weight measurements. Another object of the invention is to provide a scale that can be used for weighing fish. Another object of the invention is to provide a scale that includes additional features, including a compass, a tape measure and a temperature probe. Another object of the invention is to provide a scale with a digital readout. Another object of the invention is to provide a scale that glows in the dark.
An aspect of the present invention provides a digital scale including a support body, a suspending member provided on the support body to suspend an article to be weighed, a load cell provided on the support body to detect and measure the weight of an article suspended from the suspending member, a digital display unit provided on the support body to display the weight measurement, and a tape measure provided on the support body, wherein the tape measure is extendable from and retractable into the support body.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the digital scale may further include a temperature probe, the temperature probe including a graduated scale including indicia denoting units of temperature measurement. The digital scale of the present invention may further include a hinge mounted on the support body, wherein the temperature probe is mounted on the hinge for pivotal movement between open and closed positions.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the support body may include a top surface and an opposing bottom surface and a pair of slots provided in the top surface, the digital scale further including a handle extending from the top surface of the support body, wherein the handle includes an elongated gripping portion having two ends and a leg extending substantially perpendicularly from each end, and wherein the legs are slidable in the slots so that the handle is movable between retracted and extended positions. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the handle may further include gripping protrusions extending therefrom.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the digital scale may further include a set clock function button to set, start and stop the digital display as a clock, a mode function button to switch the digital display between the display of time and of weight, and a tare function button to perform a tare function to enable weighing of articles in a container.
In a further aspect of the present invention a digital scale is provided including a support body, a suspending member provided on the support body to suspend an article to be weighed, a load cell provided on the support body to detect and measure the weight of an article suspended from the suspending member; a digital display unit provided on the support body to display the weight measurement, and a temperature probe provided on the support body. In the digital scale of the present invention the temperature probe may further include a graduated scale including indicia denoting units of temperature measurement and a hinge mounted on the support body, wherein the temperature probe is mounted on the hinge for pivotal movement between open and closed positions.
In a further aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided including a support body, the support body including a top surface and an opposing bottom surface, a suspending member extending from the bottom surface of the support body to suspend an article, a weighing mechanism provided on the support body, wherein the weighing mechanism determines the weight of an article suspended from the suspending member, a display unit to display the weight of an article suspended from the suspending member determined by the weighing mechanism, and a temperature probe provided on the support body.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the apparatus may further include a compass provided on the support body.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the apparatus may include luminescent material. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the luminescent material may include plastic having luminescent pigment therein. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the luminescent material may include plastic having phosphorescent material therein.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the apparatus may be waterproof.